A rather small frost giant
by Oliviathegeek
Summary: What If loki had always known about his Jotun heritage? How would this have changed events? Or watch as loki grows into the trickster we know him as now but for different reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The war was won, Laufey had been defeated and the fighting had ended most warriors had made it back to Asgard by now and where celebrating their victories, telling stories of triumph and sharing battle stories that got more and more exaggerated each time they were retold, but not the Allfather. He stood on the cold lands of Jotunheim clutching a small baby rapped in cloth, staring in wonder as the baby turned from the blue of his people to the colour of the Allfathers own people the ÆSir.

The child was so fragile in his arms, so small "must be a runt" the Allfather thought to himself as he started to examine the child more closely he still had a blue tint to his skin and the faint lines of markings that all Jotun had, the markings on this child seemed so familiar him it actually took the Allfather a couple of minutes before he realised where he had seen them before they were nearly identical to the ones that marked the skin of the man he had been fighting that very day, Laufey.

"Heimdall, im ready" the Allfather commanded and after being encased in the colourful tunnel of light he was once again on Asgard., he rushed to the palace hoping the people where to consumed with their celebrations to notice the small bundle he held. He looked down at the bundle to see where he had once had ruby red eyes he know had bright green ones staring up at him, what am I doing? "He had to find Frigga" the Allfather thought.

He arrived In his room to find Frigga waiting for him her face of delight soon turned to one of confusion as her eyes moved down to where the bundle was. "What's that" she asked and moved over to get a closer look "Laufey' son" the Allfather said in a bare whisper worried of what would happen if the wrong people heard "but how...He does not look Jotun"

"I'm not to sure either it just happened. ..what do we do with him"

"We take him in as one of our own, he can be a brother to thor" Frigga stated as if that was the only thing she would ever consider.

"Do we tell him what he is" the Allfather asked

"of course we do, how could we lie to the child about its very being"

"What should we name him"

"I think Loki has a nice ring


	2. thor meets loki

A 3 year old thor waddled into his parents room to find a cot next to his mother's side of the bed, he climbed up onto his parents bed with difficulty and started jumping with joy once he saw his father was back "daddy daddy" He shouted and at once both his parents woke up thor jumped onto his father and gave him a big hug "my my haven't you grown son" and thors smile grew larger due to all the commotion loki had now started crying. Frigga got out of the bed and picked him up, rocking him from side to side trying to calm him "who's that" Thor asked pointing his finger to the now silent baby "this is loki, He is your brother thor" Thor seemed delighted by the thought but then got rather confused "but you never had a baby bump mummy"  
"I know darling that's because he did not come from mummy, your father found him on Jotunheim" Thor jumped away from the baby and started screaming "monster monster" causing loki to start screaming, Frigga tried to calm loki down again as thor jumped behind his father "no thor he is not a monster, he is just a baby" Frigga told thor once the baby had stopped crying. Thor slowly walked up to the baby in Frigga' arms "mummy, daddy you are so silly he is not a a frost giant he is too small and he is not blue"  
"Thor I do not want you referring to loki as a frost giant" said Frigga cradling loki tighter "it's not a very nice word" where had he heard that word she wondered as her grip on loki relaxed a bit "thor" said odin causing his son to turn to him "I know you must have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them the best I can, loki Is a frost giant..I mean jotun" odin corrected after an icy glare from Frigga "he may not look like one but that's because he is a runt, because of this he was left out to die" at this thor gasped and looked over a the baby "but daddy why is he not blue " thor once again asked "We think it must be magic, he does seem to have magic flowing deep within his veins, but that will not always protect him thor, you've got to be a good big brother and help protect him can you do that thor?" To that question thor gave vigorous nod "Thor can protect loki" He said beaming. Thor walked over to his mother and held his arms out "can I hold him mummy" very slowly Frigga lowered loki onto his brothers arms, thor looked down at his little brother who was staring back at him with his piercing green eyes "hi loki I'm your brother, thor" He whispered gently "I will always protect you, don't you worry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ the announcement

Anyone who was anyone was at the palace that day to hear the Allfathers speech, it was the first time he would be seen in public since he had came back from jotunheim and there were many rumours why, the people where very curious to see which ones where true. Trumpets sounded as the Allfather walked out and all where shocked to see that one of the rumours that were true was that the Allfather had lost an eye in the last battle on Jotunheim.

"Welcome people of Asgard, I'm very glad we could all be gathered here today to celebrate our wins and morn our loses. Laufey has been defeated and peace has once again be restored to the nine realms before the celebrations start I would like to have a minute silence for the loses of many brave warriors in this war but first I have an announcement. There is a new addition to the royal family, prince loki of Asgard." Many of the ÆSir looked around in confusion none of them could remeber seeing the queen pregnant. "I know you must all be confused" the Allfather started to say and was about to explain the story of his discovery of loki, tell the people the truth about their new prince when he stopped, the people would not accept the prince if they knew after all so many of them had lost loved ones to the frost giants he would tell his people the truth...just not yet.

"we decided to keep my wife's pregnancy a secret" the Allfather continued "in such a stressful it was very likely that Frigga could have lost the baby but the little fighter made it so now may u present your new prince loki" Frigga walked over and passed loki to Odin giving him a disapproving look, he would have to make her understand later in the background he heard thor talking to his mother "but mummy I thought you said he was a frost giant" luckily no one could hear him over the crowd who where cheering for their new prince

* * *

5 years later

"Mummy mummy" a young boy with scruffy jet black hair shouted down the corridors of the palace as he ran towards his mother "look look" he insisted as he stuck his hand out in front of her to reveal a tiny horse made of ice "I made it with magic mummy" he said proudly and Frigga ' smile grew even wider "my my loki you are becoming very talented, before long you could be making a life size one" loki appeared to like that idea as he jumped up and down "really mummy?" Loki asked still jumping up and down "yes really loki, now why don't you go find thor and show him what you have made" Frigga said gently and within a second loki was running back down the corridor screaming "Thor, thor."

Loki found Thor in one of the court yards fighting with fandral using wooden swords, "thor, thor look thor!" He ran up to his brother and got knocked down by his sword as thor lunged towards fandral, seeing his brother on the floor thor stopped his fight with fandral and ran to pick his brother up who was now crying "it's ok loki you just fell no need to cry" thor reassured loki "you have hardly scrapped your knees loki stop being such a baby" fandral added which earned him a glare from thor "it's not that" loki whimpered "I smashed my horse, u made it with magic thor just like mum showed me and I wanted to show you but now it's broken" loki added starting to cry again "magic is a woman's art" fandral smirked "you should be outside learning to fight" he added Which earned him a fierce look from a now angry 5 year old "why can't I do both" loki questioned his face hard as Stone as his anger grew which just made fandral laugh "oh loki loki loki one day you will understand now run back to your mother while me and thor carry on with are sword practise" thor looked down at his brother who now seemed even more angry "ok fandral maybe we should call it a day come on loki let's get you back to mother" and with that the two brothers walked off leaving fandral on his own "there's something not right about that boy he thought to himself but then ignored the thought and went back to clumsily waving his sword around pretending to fight a dragon.

**ok so sorry for taking ages to update.. and sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy. It takes so long for me to update because when I finally actually write the chapter I don't upload it automatically as I always mean to try and make it better but it gets to the point where I think fuck it and upload it anyway so yeh... I will try to upload more regularly but I give you no promises ^.^**


End file.
